Naruto, The Uzumaki Knight
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: When Naruto is training for the Gennin test, he comes across an ancient relic form the Uzumaki's past. Then doing so, he releases something that was long forgotten. With a little help, he remembers something that was locked away.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

 **"Hello from the dark side ." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

A/N: Hello people, I am back!

Naruto X ?

*Story start*

"Damn it, why are these clones so hard!" Naruto yelled as he was practicing his clone technique

"*ARG* They never come out right?!" Naruto yelled as he kicked a rock in frustration because of the sickly looking clones.

"*Thunk* Huh, what was that?" Naruto asked as he picked up a metal pyramid with a symbol for Uzumaki, Family, Power, and History carved into it.

"How do I know what these say? These aren't Kanji's?" Naruto asked as he stared as the pyramid that started to glow red

 _"I believe I can answer that for you." A withered voice told him as a red tinted figure emerged from the pyramid. Wearing a long black cloak, yellow sulferic eyes, and dark red skin._

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he reached for weapon pouch.

 _"Ra ha ha ha. Boy, as I am, you cannot harm me. I am merely the acquired knowledge of the, as you would call them, Uzumaki family." the red skinned man told him_

"I have a family!?" Naruto nearly shouted as he pulled his hands away from his weapons.

"Yes. And judging on your reaction, you do not know the truth behind the Uzumaki." he told him as his sulphuric eyes looked around the forest

"What do you mean? Who are the Uzumaki?!" Naruto shouted as the figure shushed him

"I will explain it all, but we need to go somewhere private." He explained to Naruto, as he carried the pyramid into his apartment.

*Apartment*

"Ok, can you tell me now?" Naruto asked him

 _"I will, but these walls have ears." he concluded as several listening tags peeled off and caught fire_

"What was that?" Naruto asked him

 _"Those are listening tags. I will now tell you the truth behind your clan." the cloaked figure stated_

"Who are the Uzumaki, and whats your name?" Naruto asked him

 _"My name is Saari-Kaar, it means the keeper of the truth in Sith." Saari-Kaar informed him_

"What is Sith?" Naruto asked Saari

 _"Sith is the language of the 'Uzumaki'. Tens of thousands of years ago, a group known as the Red sith lived on a planet known as Korriban. The Sith were known as the practitioner of the dark side of the force." Saari-Kaar clarified_

"What is the force?" Naruto questioned

 _"The force is the essence of the Jedi and the Sith. While the Jedi use their power to be peace keepers, the Sith used it for their own gain. Roughly thirty thousand years ago, the current Kissai or priest received a vision._

 _In his vision he saw the death of his people, trying to prevent this he spoke to the high council. They dismissed the notion that anyone could wipe them out. Still, the priest gathered up hundreds of engineers and warriors and left the planet._

 _The Jedi council foresaw this and sent a ship containing hundreds of Jedi's and followed them. The Priest set the ship to head into the unknown sector. The Jedi carrier ship attacked the sith, who retaliated and they both were forced to land on a primitive planet, this one._

 _The two leaders decided that this planet did not the needed technology to fix their ships, so they decided to form a treaty to not attack each other. The leaders decided to strengthen this contract by marrying their children together._

 _The Jedi formed what is known as the Ōtsutsuki clan. While the Sith were seen as violent and unpredictable took the Uzumaki name. At the signing of the contract signing they planted a sacred tree, the Devine Tree Shinju. thousands of years passed and the Uzumakis changed from red skin and yellow eyes, to red hair and violet eyes._

 _The Ōtsutsuki still stayed to their code, but their hair turned white. For years, each 'clan' obeyed they treaty. After many years passed the tree started to bloom, for years neither 'clan' ate the sacred fruit. Roughly a thousand years ago the Ōtsutsuki priestess decided to eat the fruit to end the eternal war of the planet._

 _Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, ate this fruit and was granted the power of chakra, a mutation caused by the trees energy mixing with the force. She ended the wars, but she received a force vision from her elder sons gift and tried to take the chakra that her son gifted the people in a way to unify them._

 _Her eldest son sealed her away inside of him. Then upon his death he separated her from the energy of the tree she consumed and separated it into ten parts. These fragments are known as the Bijuu. the eldest son Hagoromo sealed his mother into the moon, the his brother protected. these ten fragments became the known as the one to nine tails, and the sacred trees husk._

 _Hagoromo's two sons became inwrapped in a conflict that the elder brother Indra started. Indra and his brother Asura's conflict transcended the physical and their essence continued to fight. your first 'Hokage' and the former head of the 'Uchiha' were the previous houser of their essences._

 _you are the current essence of Asura and the container if the Devine trees fragment, the Nine tails." Saari-Kaar concluded, as Naruto started to panic_

"What, does that mean that I am the Kyuubi like are those villagers called me?" Naruto panicked as Saari-Kaar struck him with lightning.

 _"Did you not hear me. I said that you were the container of the 'Kyuubi'. The Uzumaki have housed the 'Kyuubi' for three generations. The second incarnation of Asura's wife Mito-sama housed the 'Kyuubi', then her niece Kushina-sama was sent to house the beast. Shortly after she left, the priest's vision came true and the home of the Uzumaki was attacked. Few escaped and became scattered across the land." Saari-kaar snapped at him_

"Sorry, but that means that I have family? Like that Kushina lady?" Naruto questioned Saari-Kaar

 _"No. From what I can tell, Kushina died twelve years ago. There are 5 Uzumaki alive, including you." Saari-Kaar sighed_

"Oh, could you teach me some techniques to help me pass the gennin test, then become the Hokage." Naruto asked Saari-Kaar

 _"I will, but first..." Saari-Kaar trailed off as his hand glowed red and a red tag started to peel off Naruto, who passed out from pain._  
*End*


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

 **"Hello from the dark side ." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

A/N: Hello people, I am back!

Naruto X Hinata X ?

*Story start*

*Flashback Age 6*

"Hey look, its one of those pale eyed freaks. Do you think that you are better then us Hyuuga?" A group of older students were saying as they teased Hinata

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Naruto yelled as he charged at the group

"What are you going to do, you demon!" The 'leader' mocked him

"I said, to _**LEAVE! HER! ALONE!" Naruto yelled as his pupils turned yellow, his skin red with black streaks. Lightning started to arc off of him and several trees viciously imploded.**_

"Look out the demon is attacking!"one of the students yelled as the lightning started to close in on them and they ran

 ** _"Hinata, are_** **you** ok?" Naruto asked her as the lightning surrounded them and his eyes changed from yellow to purple.

"I-I-I am fine Naruto-kun, what happened there?" Hinata asked him

"I don't know. All I know is when I saw them bullying you, I felt something build up inside of me and it happened." Naruto informed her as his red started to recede(similar to the curse mark).

"Naruto, you are to come to me." A blank masked Anbu told him as a Hyuuga branch member showed up and escorted her back to the compound

"Ok Anbu-san, are you going to take me to talk to Hokage-sama about what happened?" Naruto asked the faceless Abnu

"No, you are becoming to powerful. So Danzo-sama ordered me to deal with that, so I am taking care of that." The 'Anbu' told him as he slammed a seal onto his forehead.

*Present*

 _"Are you ok Naruto? I recently removed the restriction and inhabitation seal on you. Shortly after that your hair started to turn red, and your eyes transformed to purple." Saari-Kaar asked him_

"I am fine Saari-Kaar-san, could you teach me some of those 'force' abilities?" Naruto asked Sarri-Kaar as he bowed respectively

 _"What had changed in you? You have become_ _respectful and calm."Saari-Kaar_ questioned Naruto

"I do not know Saari-Kaar-san. It feels like a fog has been removed from my mind." Naruto stated as he remembered his interactions with 'the pink one'.

 _"This does not matter, I will teach you about the force and how to use it." Saari-kaar smirked as training began._

*One week later Academy*

"Saari-Kaar-san, permission to use some force powers in the test." Naruto asked as he walked towards the academy wearing a black long cloak

 _"You may use some force powers, but nothing more then the standard Jedi techniques. No lightning, of Sith rune." Saari-Kaar informed him_

"Hai, thank you." Naruto nodded as he entered the academy, several hours earlier then was required to meditate.

*Accademy Role call*

"Ok everyone, today you will be taking the test that will decide if you become an adult and a shinobi. Now we will be doing role call. Chōji Akamichi?" Iruka asked

"*Munch Munch* Here." Chōji replied eating his chips

"Ok, Shikamaru?" Iruka questioned

"*Yawn* troublesome. Here." Shikamaru muttered as he fell back asleep.

"Ino Yamanaka?" Iruka asked

"Here." Ino responded

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Here."

"Shino Aburame?"

"Here."

"Sasuke Uchiha?"  
"Hn, here." Sasuke gloated as all of his fangirls squealed.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Here, oh Sasuke-kun." Sakura muttered as Iruka started to read off the last name on the list

Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka asked as several people looked for where the 'blond' Uzumaki was.  
"Has anyone seen Naruto?" Iruka asked because no one had seen him in a week

"Pfft, Naruto-baka probably got scared and ran away." Sakura sneered as Hinata stated to fume

'How could she be so mean to Naruto.' Hinata thought as a cloaked figure started to faze into existance in the chair

"Im right here Iruka-sensei." Naruto told him as he removed his hood and displayed his red hair.

"Ah Naruto, there you are. Now that everyone is accounted for, Mizuki will be handing out the first part of the test." Iruka announced as his blue haired assistant handed out the test

'Pfft such a weak Genjutsu.' Naruto thought as he released the illusion and started to write the test.

*One hour later*

"Ok everyone, please head outside for the second part of the test." Iruka announced as the papers were collected and the walked out to the clearing.

 **"Naruto, I think that you should go talk to the Hyuuga girl. I have a feeling that she remembers what you did for her." Kurama told him.**

During the week of training with Saari-Kaar, Naruto had met and made a deal with Kurama. He would try and release the fox when he got the chance, she would have to stay near him

'I will Kurama-chan' "Hey Hinata-chan, I was wondering if you wanted to get some sweets after the test. Like some cinnamon buns of something?" Naruto offered her

*Hinata's mind*

"Oh my God, Naruto is asking us out." The shy part of Hinata yelled as all parts started to panic, except for one.

"Its happening. Just imagine, a naked Naruto laying on a stack of cinnamon buns, covered in glaze..." The lust part of Hinata trailed off as they all started to blush and passed out

*Naruto*

"Hinata-chan, are you ok? You are looking a little red." Naruto asked her as he rested his hand on her forehead.

"Yes." Hinata told him as she fell flat on top of him unconscious.

'Wow Hinata feel so- no stop. I am not a pervert.' Naruto thought as he sat Hinata down in the shade and start to fan her to cool her down.

"Naruto, what happened?" Iruka asked him

"I don't know, I was just talking to Hinata." Naruto told his sensei

*End*


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

 **"Hello from the dark side ." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

A/N: Hello people, I am back!

Naruto X Hinata X ?

*Story start*

After Hinata woke back Iruka and Mizuki started to hand out kunai's.

"No thank you Iruka-sensei, I have my own." Naruto told him as he walked over to the tree Hinata was standing by and pulled out ten Black Ironwood(1 335kg/m3) kunai's from it.

"Naruto-kun, how did you do that?" Hinata asked him

"I'll explain everything later." Naruto told her as he stepped up to throw

"Iruka-sensei, Naruto-baka is trying to cheat by using wooden tools!" Sakura screeched as Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru held their ears.

"Iruka-sensei, these are Black Ironwood throwing knives. They weigh 1 335kg/m3 and can handle 16 280 newtons. While the standard Kunai weight 100-500g so back off _Haruno,_ I am trying to increase the strength in my arms." Naruto snapped at her as he wrapped a cloth strip around his eyes.

"Ok Naruto, you can start." Iruka informed him as everyone started to back away

"Hn, some clan-less loser trying to be better then the Uchiha. I bet his parents committed Seppuku when he was born." Sasuke sneered, but he was picked up by some unknown force and viciously flung through several trees at a high speed.

"Listen **Uchiha,** _**I have not given you permission to talk about anyone in my family. If you even mention my family in my**_ ** _presence I will remove those bastardized version of my ancestors power!" Naruto yelled as he launched all ten kunai simultaneously at the bullseye._**

"Congratulation Naruto, you received a perfect on all of them. Mizuki, can you take Sasuke to the medic?" Iruka asked as he tried to pry the the kunai out of targets, which were lodged into them several inched deep.

"Ok, now everyone please head inside. We will be moving on to the last part of the exam." Iruka announced as he ushered everyone inside

*Several Minutes later*  
"Ok Naruto, now I want you to preform the _Kawarimi jutsu(Replacement technique)_. _"_ Iruka told him as he threw a rubber kunai at Naruto, which lodged into his chest

"Ha Naruto-baka couldn't even do a basic replacement." The pink one mocked him, but he turned into a cloud of compressed wind that dissipated

"Excellent use of a _Kawarimi_ and _Bunshin(Cloning technique)_. Also what type of clone is that, I have never seen one like that before?" Iruka asked Naruto as he _Henge'd(Transformation technique)_ himself into a small fox and sat on top of a blushing Hinata's head

"Its a _Kaze Bunshin(Wind clone)._ It is a technique that I created a few years ago( Meaning 900 years ago). Can I create a few more?" The small fox Naruto asked Iruka

"Sure." Iruka told him

"Awesome, _Niji Bunshin Jutsu(Rainbow clone technique)_." Naruto yelled as five clones appeared

"What is a _Niji Bunshin_?"Iruka asked him

"Its a combination of Fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning clones. Each one requires concentration to use." Naruto informed him as he dismissed each of them turned into their respective element.

"Congratulation Naruto, you have passed the test and you are a Gennin. By wearing this headband, you are recognized as an adult." Iruka congratulated him as Naruto took his headband

"Arigato Iruka-sensei." Naruto bowed to his sensei as he tied his headband around his head.

'Damn it, the Demon brat passed. Looks like I'll have to do it myself.' Mizuki bummed as he found out his plan had failed

*Several hours later*

"Damn it, this was annoying." Mizuki yelled as he ran through the forest and found Naruto sitting in a clearing.  
" _Naruto_ ,what are you doing here?" Mizuki demanded as he began to reach for his Fuma Shuriken.

"I am just training. What are you doing here?" Naruto 'asked' him as he discretely slipped on

"A forget it. Tonight you die!" Mizuki yelled as he launched a barrage of Fuma Shuriken at him.

"Why are you doing this? Why does everyone hate me?" Naruto 'asked' him.

"You don't know. Ha ha ha. Theres a reason that everyone hates you. Twelve years ago the Kyuubi attack the village. Because it was a Bijuu they can't be killed. So the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Nine tailed Fox into you. That means that YOU ARE THE NINE TAILS FOX!" Mizuki yelled expecting Naruto to panic, but he didn't.

"What, did you expect me to panic? *Ha ha ha* No, I knew about the Nine tails. Did you know that you just broke an S-Rank secret. Doing so results in your death." Naruto told him as he put on a Sith Stalker mask.

"What are you going to do?" Mizuki taunted him as he started to get squeezed by an unknown force.

"Well, I am going to is punish you for breaking the law. FACE YOUR JUDGEMENT FROM SHINNIGAMI-SAMI!" Naruto yelled as lightning arced off him as he slammed his stalker claws through Mizuki's heart.

"This is your punishment for all the crap you put me through in the academy." Naruto told him as he removed his Sith Stalker gear, and began to read the scroll of sealing.

 **"Naruto, heads up. There is a group of people approaching. Quickly use the** ** _Text copy technique_** **on the blank scroll." Kurama warned him as he preformed the jutsu.**

"Ok, its done." Naruto muttered as he put his copy away as Neko, Iruka, and the Sandaime entered the clearing.  
"Naruto, are you ok?" Neko asked him

"I'm fine Neko-chan. Here is the scroll of sealing. Now excuse me..." Naruto told her as he handed her the scroll and he started to vomit.

Naruto, what happened?" Neko asked him

"I'm fine.*Blerg* Mizuki broke an S-Rank secret*Blerg*." Naruto informed her as he puked up his lunch.

"Which one?" Hiruzen asked him

"The one about my Birthday. Its fine though, but I'll need some alone time." Naruto told them as he headed to his apartment

*Naruto's Apartment*

"Kurama, I think I can let you out of the seal." Naruto told the Nine tailed fox.

*End*


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

 **"Hello from the dark side ." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

A/N: Hello people, I am back!

Naruto X Hinata X ?

*Story start*

"Kurama-chan, I think I figured out a way to release you from the seal." Naruto told her as he red over the scroll

 **"What do you mean Naruto-Kun? The seal cast by the Yondiame is strengthened by the power of the Death Goddess herself?" Kurama warned him**

"I know, on the scroll there is a Kinjutsu(forbidden technique) Known as the _Shiki Fūjin(Sealing technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal)._ If I can reverse engineer it I could preform a combination Sith ritual/Sealing technique to help you." Naruto assured her as he started to run through the hand signs.

 **"Naruto, STOP! If you use the jutsu, Shinnigami-sama will eat your soul." Kurama warned him as he finished the jutsu.**

"It's Ok Kurama-chan." Naruto told her as the death Goddess appeared infront of him and gave the strongest Killing Intent in Millenia's.

 **"What do you want mortal. First your father, then you." She muttered as Naruto started to counteract her KI**

"DO NOT CALL THAT FOOLISH MAN MY FATHER!" Naruto yelled at her

 **"WHAT WAS THAY MORTAL? Do you know who you are talking to?" Shinnigami asked him**

"Yes I know. You are the the person that the _Yondaime_ summoned to seal Kurama-chan into me. Despite the fact she did nothing wrong, he is responsible for all the crap I have been put through the last twelve years!" Naruto yelled the last part as he stared straight into the face of Death.

 **"You are a daring one. I respect that. Now what do you want?" Shinnigami asked him**

"I wish for the unsealing of Kurama. I am willing to face any punishment to release her. She has been sealed by my family for a century, and I feel that she deserves it." Naruto told her as he extended his arms out, to show that he wasn't going to block what she would do.

 **"Because I respect you I will not eat your soul. But, you will have to pay for summoning me." Shinnigami stated as she jammed her hand into the seal on Naruto's abdomen.**

"OH KAMI-SAMA! IT FEELS LIKE EVERY CELL IN MY BODY IS ON FIRE!" Naruto yelled as Kurama's crimson chakra was on the end of Shinnigami's retreating hand.

 **"That is because it is. A portion of Kurama's chakra has to remain inside of your body. That part is integrating to your body. While eight tails of Kurama's chakra is leaving, one is residing inside of you." Shinnigami grinned as he started to convulse while she ripped the remaining part of Kurama's chakra out.**

"Is... is it over?" Naruto asked them as he struggled to stand up

 **"Yes it is over, but I would recommend you don't try to do anything. Even the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of six paths) could barely move when he removed the Juubi(Ten tails) from himself." Kurama warned him**

"No, *grunt* I made a promise to you. Now I just have to complete this ritual, and you can have a physical body. Not just a chakra construct." Naruto told her as he struggled to begin the ritual.

 **"Kurama, why is he going through such pain for someone who is believed to be the caused his pain?" Shinnigami asked her as Naruto poured some of his blood into a small bowl.**

 **"He us a rare type of person. The kind who would rather walk ten kilometres on hot coal, then make ten friends walk a single kilometre." Kurama stated as Naruto finished the ritual.**

"Ok Kurama... its done. I'll just need you to stand in the centre of the circle next to the clone. This will fuse you, this clone, and some of my blood together to create a physical body." Naruto informed her as he created a blood clone, and had the clone stand next to her.

 **"Ok, Im ready!" Kurama told him**

"Ok, Now this is probably going to hurt." Naruto warned her as all the symbols started to burn bright red.

 **"FUUUUUCCCCK!" Kurama yelled as she turned into crimson chakra and started to circle around the clone**

 **"What is happening?" Shinnigami asked Naruto.**

"Kurama's chakra is currently being bound to my blood clone. Though I do not currently know if it is painful, but from what I can tell... it is very painful." Naruto added as the crimson chakra fully entered the glowing clone.

 **"Did it work?" Shinnigami asked as the 'clones' glowing started to die down.**  
"I think it did. Kurama, can you -." Naruto was cut off as an aggravated Kurama slammed her fist into his face.

 **" 'This is probably going to hurt?!' That felt like I was set on fire!" Kurama yelled, as she looked down and saw blood on her fist**

 **"Why is there blood on my hand?" Kurama asked**

"That blood is from me. I think I'm dead." Naruto stated as he fell out on the wall he was lodged into.

 **"I don't think that you should hit him again. Even for an Uzumaki, he is still incredibly weak." Shinnigami warned her as she started to disappear.**

 **"Oh crap." Kurama muttered as she started to heal his body**

"Kurama... did it work?" Naruto asked her as her started to get up.

 **"Yes it worked you baka. Now stop moving, I'm trying to fix your body." Kurama yelled at him**

"No! I made a promise to Hinata, so I have to go and meet her." Naruto muttered as he _Shunshin'd(Teleported)_ to the Bakery

 **"*Sigh, that baka and his promises." Kurama sighed as she went to get some food from his fridge**

 **"Why does he only have Ramen? I'll just have to go and pick up some food from the market, good think he has some money left behind." Kurama sighed as she headed out for some non-ramen based food.**

*End*


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

 **"Hello from the dark side ." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

A/N: Hello people, I am back!

Naruto X Hinata X ?

*Story start*

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out as he saw Hinata approaching the bakery.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata waved as entered the shop

"How are you doing Hinata?" Naruto asked as he payed for the cinnamon bun and started to walk North

"I am doing good. Are you ok though, there is blood on your shirt." Hinata asked him

"I'm fine, I was just practicing and there was a little accident." Naruto assured her as they started to climb the monument.

"We are going to talk up on the monument?" Hinata asked him

"No, I have a spot up there. Behind the monument, there is a massive forest. There's some tree's that are older then any organized village. It is very peaceful spot." Naruto smiled as they entered the clearing.

"This place is very beautiful."Hinata muttered as they sat down in the clearing

"I know. Anyway, what did you want to ask me?" Naruto asked her as they started to eat the cinnamon buns.

"What happened to you during the week you disappeared?" Hinata questioned him

"Ok. One week ago I was practicing for the test, when I found an old Uzumaki item. It held the history of my clan, so I spent the week practicing what I could from it." Naruto explained to her

"Ok, but how did you pull those wooden kunai from the tree. Are you related to the Shodaime Hokage?" Hinata finished

"In a way. Long ago a man known os Asura Otsutsuki, son of the Sage of Six Paths, and his brother were locked in an eternal combat. So his soul was reincarnated into Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime. On his deathbed he hadn't truly defeated Asura brother Indra's reincarnation, so his soul was reborn a third time.

I am the reincarnation of Asura Otsutsuki and I have to defeat Indra Reincarnation. When I discovered this I found out a way to merge my past lives with my own, so thats why I was able to use _Mokuton(Wood release)._ Anything else you want to know?" Naruto asked her

"Do you know why most people don't like you?" Hinata asked as Narutos hair overshadowed his eyes.

"Yes, I know why the majority of people hate me." Naruto stated emotionly

"Why is that?" Hinata asked him

"On the day of my birth, twelve years ago, the Nine tails attacked. While the history books say that the Yondaime killed the bijuu, that is impossible. Chakra is like matter, it can never be truly destroyed. Bijuus can only be sealed, and the Yondaime decided to seal the bijuu into a newborn. Because their chakra coils can handle the strain from the tailed beasts." Naruto finished as Hinata started to get what he was saying.

"*Gasp*! Thats horrible, you aren't the Kyuubi!" Hinata yelled as Naruto smiled

"Thank you Hinata. Also the Nine tails name is Kurama." Naruto told her as he hugged her tightly

"You're *Yawn* welcome Naruto-kun." Hinata told him as she fell asleep

"She looks so cute when she's sleeping. Why do I get a sense of Deja vú about this though?" Naruto muttered as he picked the sleeping Hinata and carried her to his apartment.

"... Naruto-kun..." Hinata muttered in her sleep as he opened his door and sat her down in his bed, then tucked her in his bed.

 **"Naruto, what are you doing with a girl sleeping in your bed?" Kurama asked him as she walked into the apartment holding various bags.**  
"Oh, hello Kurama-chan. What are you doing?" Naruto asked her as she put the bags away.

 **"I was just getting some healthy food, what where you doing putting Hinata into your bed, hmm?" Kurama asked him with a raised eye brow**

"Nothing. Hinata was just asking me some questions, then she started to fall asleep. I couldn't leave her there so I carried her here, then set her in the bed." Naruto stated completely missing Kurama's implication

 **'*Sigh* he can be so dense. I'll have to try and help him fix that.' Kurama thought as she subtly smirked**

 **"So Naruto, what are you going to do know that your bed is taken?" Kurama asked him**

"Im just going to meditate, I have three lives worth of memories to sort through." Naruto told her as he sat on the ground with his legs crossed.

 **"I wonder if he will figure out Hashirama's sage mode soon?' Kurama thought as a faint red bullseye, and several markings formed around Naruto's face and eyes.**

*Unknown place*  
"Huh, where am I?" Hinata asked as she walked down a narrow forrest with snow white leaves slowly descending.

"Come over here Hinata. We have much to talk about." two figures emerged from a shadowy part of the path.

"Who are you two, and how do know me?" Hinata asked the two

"We will explain everything, currently we are inside of your mind." The other figure stated.

*The next day*

'Huh, where am I?' Hinata thought as she sat up in an unfamiliar bedroom

"Ohayou Gozaimasu(Good morning) Hinata-chan, did you have a good sleep?" Naruto asked her from the kitchen as he prepared breakfast

"Ohayou Naruto. Ano, um... why am I in your bed?" Hinata inquired

"When we were talking, you fell asleep. So I carried you here and set you in the bed, because I don't know where you clan compound is" Naruto muttered sheepishly

"Thank you." Hinata told him

"Now lets eat breakfast, the team placement is today." Naruto told her as he handed her a plate of eggs, bacon, and waffles.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata thanked him as they started to eat the breakfast

*Accedemy*

"Hinata, who do you think is going to be on your team?" Naruto asked her as they sat down in the desks.

"There probably going to pair the Rookie and Kunoichi of the year with the person who scored the lowest for team 7. Then they will put together a strong tracking team. Lastly they will make another Ino-Shika-Cho team." Hinata finished

"... Wow. I think that will be true. Is that a red hair?" Naruto asked her as he looked at a single red strand of hair.

*End*


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

 **"Hello from the dark side ." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

A/N: Hello people, I am back!

Naruto X Hinata X ?

*Story start*

"Hey Hinata-chan, is that a red hair?" Naruto asked as he pointed to a single red hair.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, it is probably one off yours that was left on your pillow." Hinata told him as Iruka walked into the class

"Attention everyone, we will be starting with the team placement now. First team one will be...*Several teams later* Team Seven will be made up of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your jonin teacher will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka finished as Kiba and Akamaru started to cry.

"Sorry Bitch breath, but you got a screamer and an emo. From what I heard, your teacher is a lazy pervert who arrives late." Naruto whispered to one of his oldest friends.

"I know Fish-cakes, me and Akamaru started to cry when we heard that we had that banshee." Kiba replied as Akamaru nodded

"I would recommend bringing ear plugs for your team meeting." Naruto recommended

"Team eight is comprised of Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shino Aburame. Your Jonin teacher will be Kurenai Yuuhi." Iruka announced as Naruto smiled at Hinata

"Hey Hinata-chan, looks like we are going to get to spend more time together." Naruto smiled as Hinata blushed

Team Ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi. Your teacher is Asuma Sarutobi. Now your teachers will arrive after the lunch break, so make sure you are punctual." Iruka told them as the students started to head outside to eat.

"Well looks like your are going to be teammates with me, and Hinata." Naruto stated as he walked over to the Aburame heir.

"Yes it would seem that we will be teammates, I hope that we will be able to become good friends." Shino told him as Naruto and Hinata sat down and started to eat next to Shino.

*Several minutes later*  
"My names Kurenai Yuuhi, will team 8 please come with me?" The Jonin teacher asked as the three students followed her outside

*Training ground 8*

"Ok. Now that we are here can you list of your likes, dislikes, etc. Like... My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. My likes are my friends Anko and genjutsu. My dislikes are perverts, people who are always late, and those who see Kunoichi as weak. My hobby is practicing Genjutsu, and my dream is to have a family. Now Naruto, will you start next?" Kurenai asked

"Ok. My names Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are eating ramen, hanging with Hinata-chan, and training. My dislikes are egomaniacs, banshees, the time it takes to cook ramen, and those who can't tell the difference between a scroll and a kunai. My hobbies are training, and learning about my family history. My dream for the future is to have a large family." Naruto finished as Kurenai smiled

"Ok, Hinata, will you go next?" Kurenai asked

"Ok. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. My likes are cinnamon buns, spending time with Naruto-kun, and hanging out with my younger sister. I dislike cold and distant, the cage bird seal, and the segration of my clan. My hobbies are practicing my clans taijutsu, and training to become stronger. My dream is to ask out someone." Hinata blushed at the last part as she poked her fingers together

"Shino, will you end us off?" Kurenai asked her third student.

"Very well. My name is Shino Aburame. My likes are bug collecting, and reading books. My dislikes are those who look down on my clan, and those who think bugs are disgusting. My hobbies are collecting, and studying various types of bugs. My dream is discover every type of bugs in the land of Fire, and to find someone to become intimate with." Shino stated with a small blush.

"Ok. Now that we know each other better, I am going to test your teamwork. Each of you will have half an our to land a hit on me." Kurenai told them as the three of them readied themselves.

"Now... go!" Kurenai yelled as Hinata and Shino jumped into the trees.

"Naruto, I said that you could begin." Kurenai told him as Naruto was suddenly blasted into the air.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she leapt over to the spot that he crashed into.

"Naruto, what happened?" Kurenai asked Team 8 crowded surrounded him

"I don't know. I was just hit with an image of a old laboratory, filled with children in giant glass containers. I see a forest of monster, and a reptilian man controlling it all." Naruto finished as he stood up.

'Is he talking about one of Orochimaru's bases?' Kurenai thought as Naruto started running towards Training Ground 44.  
"Naruto-san, where are you going?" Shino yelled as Naruto got further away

"I think there is someone over here." Naruto yelled as he ran through the forest gate.

"Oh no. Shino, go alert ANBU that Naruto has entered Training ground 44. Me and Hinata are going to go and try to help him." Kurenai stated as the two ran after Naruto

*Naruto*

"This is the area, but where is the lab?" Naruto asked as he looked for a lab entrance

"Oh duh. Why look around when I can look down!" Naruto cheered as he smashed the ground and fell into the underground lab.

"I wonder what this lab was used for?" Naruto asked as he entered a area with various redheaded children in glass tubes.

"... What kind of person would do this. Aoi Uzumaki-Deceased. Haru Uzumaki-Deseased. Hikari Uzumaki-Deceased. Midori Uzumaki-Deceased.

-Shina Uzumaki-Alive." Naruto read the charts as he looked at the last container and saw a young redhead wearing a plain white dress inside. She was about eleven years old, she had a rounded heart, and bright red hair with bangs framing her face.

"She is an Uzumaki?! _Kage Bunshin jutsu(Shadow clone)_. Ok you guys, I want you to look through this lab while I take her to see a doctor." Naruto told her clones as Kurenai and Hinata showed up.

"Naruto-kun, who is she?" Hinata asked Naruto who was holding an eleven year old girl in his arms.

*End*


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

 **"Hello from the dark side ." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X Hinata X ?

*Story start*

"Naruto, who is that?" Hinata asked Naruto, as she gestured to the eleven year old girl in his arms.

"The info said that her name was -Shina Uzumak. There were dozens of Uzumaki in that lab and they were all dead. I have to make sure that she makes it, because someone had kept children in here. If I ever find who did this to my family, I will end them. So please let us hurry." Naruto asked them as he carried Shina bridal style toward the hospital.

*Hopsital*

"Excuse me Naruto, but who is this girl?" Hiruzen asked him as Naruto was waiting in a hospital room, with an unconscious redhead laying in the bed next to him.

I'm not sure. Her name is Shina Uzumaki, and she is about eleven years old. I found her unconscious inside of a old lab under Training Ground 44. Thats all I know about her." Naruto told him as the elderly Hokage started to think of her what Naruto told him

'Is that one of Orochimaru's old bases? If thats true, she would have been in there for several years.' Hiruzen thought as a wave of regret hit him.

"Ok Naruto, I am going to go back to my office. I will trust her safety to you." Hiruzen told him as he left Naruto

"I hope Shina wakes up soon, I want to you some questions." Naruto told her as he created a clone to wait for her to wake up, then went to go look for Kurama

*Naruto and Kurama*

"Hey Kurama, I want to ask you something." Naruto asked her as we walked up to the tailed beast.

 **"Sure, what is it Naruto?" Kurama told him as she set down her drink.**

"I wanted to ask you if you know Shina Uzumaki? I discovered her an underground laboratory with numerous Uzumaki children in it. " Naruto asked her

 **"I don't know a Shina Uzumaki, but I knew a Kushina Uzumaki. She was your mother and she was known for her temper, maybe Shina is related to her." Kurama offered as Naruto started to leave**

"Thanks Kurama." Naruto started to leave, but Kurama stopped him

 **"Wait Naruto. Earlier I was looking through your DNA, and found several latent Bloodlines. One is supreme fire manipulation. Which includes basic fire release,** ** _Shakuton(Scorch release),_** **and the ultimate fire power,** ** _Plasma release_** **. Which is incredibly dangerous to use, so if you want me to unlock it, you will need to be careful." Kurama warned him as he returned to the hospital.**

"Thanks!" Naruto told her as he _Kawarimi_ technique with his clone.

 **"Knowing Naruto, I'm going to have to unlock his bloodline." Kurama sighed as she picked up her drink.**

*Hospital*

"I wonder if she will wake up soon?" Naruto asked himself as Shina started to move.

"Ugh, where am I?" Shina asked out loud

"Hi there Shina Uzumaki. My names Naruto Uzumaki, are you my cousin?" Naruto asked her as she just looked at him

"My names Shina Uzumaki? I can't remember anything about myself, all I can remember is a collection of jutsus." Shina told him as she sat up

"Oh... well at least I know that we are family, because we look so similar." Naruto smiled as he hugged her.

"Thanks." Shina muttered as he handed her some clothes.

"Heres some clothes I picked up when you were out." Naruto smiled as he handed her a pile of clothes.

"Thanks Naruto. Have we met before, because I feel like I have seen you before." Shina asked him as she started to put on the clothes he gave her.

"No, I haven't met another Uzumaki before today." Naruto denied as she frowned

"Ok, then lets head out. Where do you live anyway?" Shina asked him as they started to leave the hospital.

"I have an apartment in the red light, near a brothel." Naruto stated as Shina stared at him

"Why do you own an apartment in the Red light district?" Shina asked him

"Well Hokage-sama was kind enough to give me the apartment after I got kicked out of the orphanage when I was four, so I've lived there ever since. The people there are actually nice, they helped me out when I needed it. Unlike all of those crappy villagers." Naruto muttered the last part, but Shina heard him

"Why, are you unliked in the village?" Shina asked Naruto as she noticed all the glares Naruto was receiving.  
"I'll tell you when we get inside the apartment." Naruto told her as they entered the red light district.

"Hey Naruto, finally decided to do it!?" A twenty year old asked him as he reached his apartment

"No Haru-chan, I'm just showing my cousin where I live." Naruto Told Haru as he entered his apartment.

"Who is Haru?" Shina asked him as she looked around the room.  
"She is one of the people who helped take care of me when I was younger." Naruto smiled as Shina saw the stack of ramen cups.

"Whats with the mess? Don't your parents help you out?" Shina asked him  
"No, my friend Kurama told me that my mother died the day I was born." Naruto sadly stated

"Then, what about your father?" Shina questioned him

"I don't _have a father_ , I only have a man who convinced my mother to sleep with him then condemned me upon their deaths." Naruto spat out the father parts venomously.

"What do you mean?" Shina asked him

"my _'father'_ sealed the Nine tails fox into me when I was a baby. He used a forbidden technique which killed him. Which left an infant,who was the target of the villages hatred, to fend for himself. I just wish I could have met my mother though. From what Kurama told me, she had beautiful red hair. Kind of like yours." Naruto smiled as he looked at her red hair.

"t-thanks." Shina blushed at his statement.

"Looks like the suns going down. You can take the bed, and let Kurama who you are." Naruto told her as he grabbed an extra blanket from the storage closet.

*End*


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

 **"Hello from the dark side ." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X Hinata X ?

A/N: If people start bitching about the Red light districts, villages with stressful ninjas WOULD have brothels.

*Story start*

 **"Hey Naruto, who is the sleeping redhead in your bed?" Kurama asked Naruto, who was sitting on the couch eating Ramen.**

"Thats Shina, my cousin. I gave her my bed. Any way you said that there were several bloodlines in my blood, including _Supreme Fire release(Saikō Katon)_?" Naruto asked her

 **"I knew that you would be asking. Besides** ** _Saiko Katon_** **, wheres** ** _Chakra chains,_** ** _Onmyōton(Ying Yang release),_** **and every other bloodline ever." Kurama stated bluntly as Naruto's eyes widened**

"How can that be true? Isn't that impossible?" Naruto asked her

 **"You are the direct descendant of the Sage of Six paths, and the Royal Uzumaki family. Your DNA contains all the information for the creation of any bloodline. I could bring up the genetic information to activate it, but it will be painful and take some time." Kurama warned him**

"Oh, I will stick with _Saikō Katon_ for now. Aren't there any natural ways for these to be activated?" Naruto asked her as he readied himself for what Kurama would do.

 **"There are the usual methods, like high risk situation, or stressful situations. Now get ready, cause is going to hurt like a bitch." Kurama told him as her chakra flared around her and she slammed her hands into Naruto's abdomen.**

"FUCKING HELL! THIS IS KAMI FORBIDDEN!" Naruto screamed as he started to violently convulse

 **"Hold on Naruto, just several more hours of this." Kurama told him as he stared at her, well as much a convulsing man could.**  
"WHAT! SWEET KAMI!" Naruto screamed as Kurama laughed

 **"Just kidding. Its over now, but you will be passing out soon." Kurama grinned as he fainted.**

*The next day*

*Knock knock knock*

"Huh, what time is it?" Naruto asked as he walked to the door.

"Hello Naru- oh, did you finally did it didn't you?" Haru asked him as she looked at his lack of clothes

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked her as Kurama walked passed him into the kitchen.

"You know what I mean." Haru hinted, which Naruto missed

"Hey Naruto-kun, who is at the door?" Shina asked as she walked out of his room

"My my my Naruto, two redheads. You like them fiesty." Haru laughed as Naruto realized what she was hinting

"N-n-no Haru-chan, they are some of my family members. I didn't do anything." Naruto told her as he blushed bright red.

"I know Naruto. Just making sure you're awake. " Haru told him as she left

 **"Hey Naruto, what did Haru want?" Kurama asked as she poured herself some tea.**

"She just wanted to make sure I was awake. Also Shina, this is Kurama." Naruto told her as he gestured to the other redhead.

Kurama was fairly tall, standing at 5'9. She was wearing a crimson kimono, with a golden fox on the back. She had flame red hair, and matching ears and tails.

"Wow, I have a feeling that I've met you before." Shina told Kurama, who frowned

 **"I don't think so. I haven't met that many people." Kurama stated**  
"Anyway, Im going to meet my teammates. Just tell if you need me for anything, she has a way to contact me." Naruto informed Shina as he left for Training ground 8.

*Training Ground 8*

"Hey Kurenai-sensei, Shino,san, Hinata-chan, how are you?" Naruto asked them as they entered the field

"Naruto-kun, how are you doing? You left with that redhead in a hurry, is she fine?" Hinata asked him as he nodded

"Shina is fine. From what I could tell, she was tired. Though she has an extreme case of amnesia." Naruto informed them as Kurenai nodded

"Ok. Now that everyone is here, we will begin training. Shino will be working on Taijustu, so I will have you work with Gai's team after training with a clone. Hinata will be working on Ninjutsu, with one of my clones. While I will be working with Naruto on Genjutsu." Kurenai informed them as two _Kage bunshin's_ came into existent.

"Ok Naruto, first we are going to work on your chakra control. Do you know the _Kage bunshin_ technique?" Kurenai asked as Naruto grinned like a cat

"I do, _Taiju Kage Bunshin_. So what do you want wy clones to do?" Naruto asked Kurenai as several thousand shadow clones appeared.

"o-ok, have each clone go up to a tree. You will want to channel chakra into your feet, then try to walk up the tree. Now be careful. If you channel too much chakra, you will fly off. But if you channel to little, you will slide off." Kurenai warned him as his clones started to train.

"Kurenai-sensei, how far do you fly when you channel to much chakra?" Naruto asked her

"Depending on the amount, about several metres. Why do you ask?" Kurenai questioned her student as one hundred of clones turned into smoke

"Because...

I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky!" Naruto sang as he channeled a large amount of chakra and started to repeat the process with some chakra in the air (similar to Moon/Skywalk from One Piece)

"Naruto-kun, how are you flying?" Hinata asked him

"I'm using the info I got from the tree walking, and repulsing on the chakra in the air. It also helps that I have a understanding about chakra nature." Naruto informed them as he slowly decended to the ground

"Congratulation Naruto, I believe you are the second ninja to fly. The first being The old fence sitter." Kurenai congratulated him

"Thanks, I can't wait until I create a fifth unique jutsu." Naruto beamed as Shino stared at him

"Naruto-san. If that is your fourth unique technique, what are the first three?" Shino asked him

"Theres the pervert buster technique the _Oiroke no jutsu(sexy/cutie technique)_ and two variations of it. The _Hāremu no jutsu(Harem technique)_ and the male equivalent for each." Naruto told them as several clone helped demonstrate it

"Naruto, why would you have such a techniques?" Kurenai asked as Hinata, and surprisingly Shino were blushing at the male harem technique.

"They take out perverts in seconds." Naruto grinned as his clones released the technique and clones went back to training.

*End*


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

 **"Hello from the dark side ." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X Hinata X ?

What should the pairing be? I will be putting up a poll to see what you want for the pairing.

*Story start*

*Several days later, Hokage tower*

"Hokage-sama, Team 8 requesting a mission." Kurenai asked him as the Sandiame handed them a C-rank mission scroll.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, what is his mission for?" Naruto asked him

"Team Seven is on a joint mission with Team 7 to Nami no Kuni(Land of Waves). Because of the Demon brothers getting involved, the mission has been moved to a joint operation. So you will be heading out immediately." Hiruzen told them

"Hokage-sama, what should I do about Shina?" Naruto inquired

"You said that she has jutsu knowledge, but nothing else? Take her with you, maybe it will help her remember." Hiruzen stated as they left to prepare for the mission

"Ok team 8, you are to meet at the Eastern Gate in one hour. Dismissed." Kurenai told them as they left to prepare

*Naruto's apartment*

"Hey Kurama, Shina, heads up. My team is heading out for Nami no Zuni, so get ready because were heading out." Naruto told them as he started to seal items in a scroll.

 **"Ok Naruto-kun, but have you completely read the _Fūin no Sho (Scroll of Sealing)_? ****You have only really skimmed over it before."Kurama asked him as grabbed the scroll**

"You're right, _Kuchiyose Edo tenshi(Impure world_ _resurrection),_ _Taijuu Kage Bunshin(Multi Shadow clone)_ , _Hakke no Fūin Shiki(Eight trigram seal),_ and the _Kuro_ _and S_ _hiro(Black and White)_?" Naruto asked as he saw a blood seal on the scroll

 **"Try putting some blood on it." Kurama told him as he bit his finger and let some blood drop on it.**

"What's happening?" Shina asked as a cloud of smoke appeared

"Theres *cough cough* two swords here." Naruto stated as the smoke dispersed and revealed two swords, each 160 cm total.

One was a pure white blade, with a snow white wrapping. With the sheath being made of ivory.

While the other one was a black katana, with a jet black wrapping. The sheath was made with onyx.

Each blade was a chakra and adamantine fusion, with wind chakra to sharpen in to the maximum.

"Whoa, those look awesome!" Shina cheered as Naruto sealed them into his arms.  
"I'm going to put these away, because I'm going to help Team 7, Lets go!" Naruto told them as he sealed several books of Fūinjutsu into his arms.

 **"Coming, I can't wait to finally see the Elemental Nation** **again." Kurama cheered as she locked up the apartment.**

"You used to explore the Elemental Nations?" Shina asked as they leapt for the East gate.

 **"Yeah, I used to explore when I was younger." Kurama told Shina who was confused**

"Younger? You look like you're barely in your twenty's." Shina asked her

 **"Thanks, but I am a little older then twenty." Kurama hinted**

"How old are you then?" Shina asked

"Kurama is a but less then a millennia old. She is a close friend of our clan, which some members can reach the centennial mark." Naruto explained to Shina, whose jaw dropped.

"Whoa, your old." Shina stated as Kurama gained a tick mark.

 **"Yeah, but do I look it? Thats all** **that matters some times." Kurama smirked as Shina pouted**

"Calm down you two, we are at the Gate." Naruto told them as he jumped down to meet his team

"Ah there you are Naruto, are you all ready?" Kurenai asked him as he showed her some scrolls.

"Yep, I got all my items in these scrolls. I even have some extras for your packs." Naruto told them as he sealed their bags away.  
"Now that we are all ready, lets go!" Kurenai announced as they all leapt  
"Kurenai-sensei, can I use the advanced flight technique to get us there faster?" Naruto asked her

"Sure, just don't hurt yourself." Kurenai allowed as he created five clones, who picked up his team

"Lets go _Sora S_ _uteppu 2(Sky step 2)_!" Naruto yelled as chakra burst out of the clones/his tenketsu points

"Naruto-san, how is this different from your earlier version?" Shino asked him

"This technique flares chakra out of my tenketsu points to increase the speed, but also the chakra drain." Naruto explained to his teammates

"Then why do you use it? It seams like this would cost a lot of chakra?" Shino asked him again

"I have a large chakra reserve, even by Uzumaki standards. My chakra level is equal to that of the Ichibi Shukaku." Naruto stated as they crossed over the waters.

"What? Naruto, if thats the case, we will have to work on your chakra control will need a lot of work." Kurenai stated

"Why is that Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked as they landed on the closest island of Nami no Kuni.

"Because it it easier to control a small chakra reserve, then a large reserve." Kurenai explained as they ran to meet up with Team 7

"Ok Kurenai-sensei. I think that Team 7 is up above!" Naruto told them as they started to run.

"Then lets hurry, but stay close because its easy to get lost in this mist." Kurenai warned them as they entered an area clear of mist.

"Is that..." Hinata trailed off as they say saw a tall man with bandages arroung his face, and was wilding a massive knife.

"Zabuza Momochi, the Kirigakure no Kijin(Demon of the mist). Wielder of the Kubikiribōchō (Decapitating carving Knife), and the man who killed 100 classmates before his graduation test." Naruto stated as the mist cleared to reveal several Zabuza's surrounding Kakashi inside of a water bubble

"Finally, someone who knows how dangerous I am." Zabuza stated as he readied his Kubikiribōchō

"Yes, I do!" Naruto yelled as he unsealed his two swords, Kurohime, and Shirohime(Black and White Princess respectively).

*End*


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

 **"Hello from the dark side ." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X Hinata X ?

What should the pairing be? I will be putting up a poll to see what you want for the pairing.

*Story start*

"Yes I do!" Naruto yelled as he charged at Zabuza with his swords drawn.  
"Lets fight then, and see if you are worthy to live!" Zabuza yelled as their blades clash

"Naruto, get out of here. He is a high A-Rank missing-nin, theres no way to beat him." Kakashi warned him

"Have some faith in me." Naruto told him as he blocked a decapitation block from Zabuza

"You are pretty good kid, but not enough to get me." Zabuza taunted him

"Then I'm not trying hard enough! _Saikō Katon: Fennikkusu no manto(Supreme fire release: Phoenix cloak)_!" Naruto yelled as he activated his Kekkei Genkai(Bloodline Limit) and was engulfed in golden flames.  
"So you have a Kekkei Genkai huh brat, well this just got interesting." Zabuza smirked as leapt onto the water.

"You can't escape me that easily Zabuza-san. _Saikō Katon: Fennikkusu no_ _hikō(Supreme fire release:Phoenix flight)_ " Naruto told him as he flew at Zabuza and started to do quick, speed by attacks to him.

"Your pretty good kid, not many can get me hard pressed. But I am a master swordsmen." Zabuza warned him as he landed several solids cuts on Naruto's arms.

"Sorry, but that won't work." Naruto warned him as his cuts started to give off steam, then closed up.

"Nice technique, but now you fall." Zabuza told him as gashed Narutos chest.  
"Ok, you had your turn. Now its mine." Naruto told him as he stabbed Zabuza with both of his sword in the abdomen.

"*Grunt* You'll have to do better then tha-*Grunt*." Zabuza told him as two senbons lodged themselves in the back of his neck.

"Thank you ninja-san for talking care of Zabuza-san. I will be taking care of his body else where, because the ones with black and pink hair look like they couldn't handle what hunter-nins do." The Hidden mist Hunter ninja told them as Naruto nodded

"I will help you." Naruto told the ninja as he created a clone to _Shunshin_ the ninja and the body to a nearby clearings.  
"Now lets get Tazuna home. Emo, harpy, go fish Kakashi out. Kurenai-sensei, I will need some help. Healing the cuts, and using those techniques drain me." Naruto asked his teacher as he started to fall to the ground

"Dobe(Deadlast) who made you leader?" Sasuke asked him

"Yeah baka(Idiot), who put you in-charge?" Sakura yelled at Naruto

"Can you two shut up! I just fought a high A to low S-Rank Shinobi to a standstill. SO YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I SAID, OR I'LL RIP OUT YOUR TONGUES AND THEN YOUR EYEBALLS!" Naruto snapped as them as Tazuna, Kiba, Kurama, Shina, and Team 8 started to head to the builders house, while Sakura and Sasuke fished out their teacher out of the water.

"Naruto-san, I thought that you said that you have Bijuu level chakra. How did you get low on chakra?" Shino asked him

"I need to increase my control. Currently its like trying to use a shotgun as a sniper." Naruto explained as they entered Tazunas house house.  
"Welcome home father. *Gasp* Here, you can set those two here." Tazuna's daughter told them as she motioned the teams to set the two down.

"Don't worry about me miss, I'll be fine. " Naruto assured her as he propped himself against a wall and unsealed some food from his ration pack.

"Dobe, give me your swords and your techniques so I could kill Itachi." Sasuke demanded from Naruto.

"Ha ha ha, that's funny. Theres no way I would give you, nor would they allow you to let you weild those swords. Then the techniques are Kekkei Genkai's which are not organ based, so they aren't transferable. Even if I could, you would die from chakra exhaustion before you could create a single jutsu." Naruto told him as he ate his food

"Hey baka, stop trying to sound cool and give Sasuke-kun, what he wants!" Sakura screeched as Naruto teleported behind Sasuke with his blades against his neck.  
"Oh yes, give the 'Last Loyal Uchiha' what he wants. These blade are ancient clan heirlooms that predate the existent of chakra, so if you think I will just hand them over because you asked... then you better fuck off Duck ass. Tazuna, what is your daughters name?" Naruto asked him as he moved back to the wall.

"Oh right, everyone this is my daughter Tsunami, and my grandson Inari, who isn't currently here." Tazuna told them

"Thank you. Tsunami-san, I can set up where my teammates will stay." Naruto told her as he went outside and created a small wooden house, which was just one room and large stove.

"H-how did you do that?" Tazuna asked Naruto

"It is a technique I learned." Naruto told him as he unsealed their bags and created clones to set up their beds.

"Now that everything is set up, I will go to sleep. This day has been exhausting." Naruto told them as he went inside of the house and fell asleep.

"Yes, I recommend that we all head to bed." Kurenai told them as they went to their respective rooms.

"Oi Kiba, we got room over here if you don't want to sleep next to the emo, or banshee." Naruto told her as the Inuzuka brought her pack over there.

*Unknown location*  
"Where am I?" Shina asked herself as she was walking through a forrest\

"There's much you have to learn girl. Come here, we have much to talk about." a lady told her as she started to emerge from the shade of a tree.

"Why do I feel like I've seen you before?" Shina asked her

"You have, my name is Kushina." Kushina told her as Shina stared at her.

*End*


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

 **"Hello from the dark side ." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X Hinata X ?

What should the pairing be? I will be putting up a poll to see what you want for the pairing.

*Story start*

"Kushina? Are we related then?" Shina asked as Kushina laughed

"I guess that is true. Twelve years ago, I was killed during the birth of my son Naruto. I couldn't leave him, so I made a deal with Shinnigami to help him with his Jinchūriki status. While I was making the deal with the Death Goddess, a snake faced bastard, Orochimaru, decided to harvest some of my DNA to make a clone. You, and before you start making a big deal like. 'Am I not a real person.' STOP. The conception of someone doesn't dictate how they will be treated. " Kushina told her double.

"But if you died and made a deal with Shinnigami, what are you doing here?" Shina asked the 'original'

"Shinnigami allowed my chakra to be reincarnated into you. Since we are one in the same, I will be merging our chakra's since I am merely a spirit." Kushina informed her younger duplicate

"Will I still be the same?" Shina asked her

"Yes, we are identical. The only thing that will change is that you will get my memories, and our consciousness will merge." Kushina told her

"I'll do it!" Shina told her as Kashina's chakra started to enter her body

"I can't wait to see my Sochi-kun(Son)." Ku/Shina muttered as the merge between the two ended and Kushina left the spectral forest.

*Naruto*

"I think I've managed to separate the memories between my lives." Naruto muttered as he had several clones meditating, separating and sorting his memories.

"Hey Naruto-kun, are you in here?" 'Shina asked him

"Im over here, what do you need?" Naruto asked her as she entered the room.

"Theres something I want to tell you." 'Shina told him as she sat down.

"What did you want to tell me?" Naruto asked her as he started to periodically dispel his clones.

"I managed to recover my memories." Shina told her as he smiled

"Thats great, can you tell me what you remember?" Naruto asked her

"I remember holding a small child in my arms and feeling the happiest I've ever been. Naruto, I met your mother. I'm not sure how to say this, but I am your mother." Kushina told him as she hugged him.

"What...Kaa-chan(mother)?" Naruto asked her as he started to cry and embrace her hug.

"Yes, I'm here sochi-kun." Kushina told him as they fell asleep hugging each other.

*Next day*

"Hey Naruto, Shina, are you ok?" Kurenai asked as she found the two of them sleeping next to each other.

"We're doing fine. Shina was able to discover some of her memories." Naruto told them as he started make breakfast

"What did she remember?" Kurenai asked him

"She remembered seeing by mother. Apparently they were very close." Naruto told her as the rest of the residents woke up.

"You knew Naruto-kun's mom?" Hinata asked her

"Yeah, her name was Kushina Uzumaki. Then when she found out she was pregnant, so became so happy." Kushina told them as she began to help Naruto with breakfast.

"She sounds very nice." Shino told him as Naruto created several clones to to distribute breakfast.

"Breakfast is served. Itadakimasu(Similar to bon appetite)." Naruto told them as they began to eat their meal.

"Naruto-san, this is delicious." Shino congratulated him while eating the eggs.

"Thank you. I practice cooking when ever I can." Naruto bowed at the appreciation.

"So what will we do while Tazuna builds the bridge?" Shino asked her sensei

"I am going to train for my rematch. I can feel Zabuza's chakra signature, but it is faint. I can't find where he is, or his companion are hiding." Naruto apologized to them

"We better start training then. Shino, you and Kiba will be working on Ninjutsu. Naruto and Hinata will be working on chakra control and range fighting. Shina and kurama can work independently on what they think they need help on." Kurenai informed them as they headed outside to train

"Kurenai-sensei, what other chakra control techniques are there?" Naruto asked her as they walked to the water.  
"There is, it is known as the water walking technique. It is similar to the tree walking, but you have to regulate the amount of chakra that flows to your feet." Kurenai stated

"The Ill get this mastered in no time. _Taijuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu._ Now guys, let do this!" Naruto told his 1 000 clones as they all tried their luck on the water walking.

"Now be careful, Hinata make sure he doesn't over do it. I'm going to check on the others." Kurenai asked her student as she began to watch her other students.

"Hey dobe, what are you doing out on the water." Sasuke asked him

"Yeah baka, what are you doing?" Sakura taunted him

"You idiot, its called training. Something you two never do. Now fuck off, I have a rematch to prepare for." Naruto told them as had half of his clones fight each other.

"What are you talking about baka!?" Sakura screeched

"I'm talking about Zabuza. You don't honestly think that senbons killed one of The seven ninja swordsmen of the mist, did you?" Naruto asked them as half of his clones were dispelled from fighting.

"Naruto, do not talk that way to my team." Kakashi told him as he walked out of Tazuna's house

"Kakashi, leave me alone you Ero-baka(Pervy idiot) I am trying to master my personal techniques." Naruto told him as 250 clones practices _Saikō Katon_ _(_ _supreme fire release)_

"Naruto, watch your mouth. Team 7 is superior to you in all senses." Kakashi stated

"Really? if that is true, then how about a 1v 3. You, Sasuke, and Sakura, versus me." Naruto told him as the three smirked.

*End*


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

 **"Hello from the dark side ." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X Hinata X ?

What should the pairing be? I will be looking for suggestions to see what you want for the pairing.

*Story start*

"Fine then. Sasuke, Sakura, lets try not to beat to beat him too fast." Kakashi told his team as his team readied themselves

"Ok, keep telling yourself that Kakashi no Sharingan(Kakashi of the Sharingan), Banshee, and Emo-chan." Naruto told them as he coated himself in oak armour, and a wooden bokken.

"This will take only a minute." Sasuke stated as Sakura charged at Naruto

'I'll beat Naruto in a second, then Sasuke-kun will love me. "SHANNARO" Sakura yelled as she charged at Naruto with her fist readied to punch him in the face

"Tsk tsk, you should think through your attack more." Naruto told her as he moved behind her, and slammed her into the ground.

"Hn, I wont make the same mistake as her." Sasuke muttered as he threw a volley of Kunai at him

"My my Kakashi-chan, your team needs more training." Naruto mocked him as he blocked the volley of Kunai with his armour on his forearm and chopped Sasuke in the back of the neck. knocking him out.

"Looks like you are taking this serious, so will I. _Kage bunshin no jutsu_ " Kakashi stated as he revealed his Sharingan while his _Raikiri(Lightning cutter)_ sparked to life, and his clones surrounded

"Oh good, but you can't beat me. _Taijuu Moku bunshin no jutsu(Multi wood clone technique)_ , _Fūton:Daitoppa(Wind release: Great breakthrough)_ _, Saikō Katon:Fennikkusu Hiken(Supreme fire release:Phoenix fire fist)._" Naruto yelled as he created several clones and launched a a scorching phoenix at Kakashi traveling at 100m/s.

"Arg!" Kakashi screamed as he slammed into a tree, then exploded into smoke.

"Looks like you used a _Kawarimi_ technique Kakashi. You may have been a Jonin at my age, but rank doesn't mean power. _Kazeken(Wind fist)_!" Naruto yelled as his clone stood behind him and readied themselves

"You cannot defeat the Sharingan!" Kakashi told him as his clones charged Naruto from multipal angles

"Sorry, but that wont work." Naruto told him as his clones slammed their fists into Kakashi's nearest clone, dispelling them.

"I am a Jonin, I will not be defeated by a gennin!" Kakashi yelled as him and the remaining clones charged at Naruto with a _Raikiri_ _'s_ aimed at there chests.

"Well today you do." Naruto stated as his clones caught the _Raikiri_ with their wind coated fists, and knocked Kakashi out with a punch to the face.

"Naruto-kun, was that necessary?" Hinata asked as Kushina agreed

"Don't worry, my clone is healing them from the ass kicking I gave them." Naruto assured them as his clone finished fixing their sorry asses.

"I know that Naruto-kun, but did you have to beat them so hard?" Kushina asked him

"Hinata-chan,Shina-chan, I had to give them an ass kicking because of their egos." Naruto told them as he hugged them both.  
"Hey Shina, I never asked you. How did you meet Naruto's mom?" Hinata asked her

"Can I tell her _that_ Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked him

"Sure, team 7 won't wake up for a while. Kiba, Shino and Kurenai are busy training. So lets go talk in the woods." Naruto told her as they leapt into the forest

*One brief explanation later*  
"So your 'technically' Naruto's mom?" Hinata asked her

"Yes 'Shina' is technically my mom." Naruto told her

"You can call me Kushina when we are alone. Your mother would be so happy that her daughter has grown into a beautiful woman." Kushina told her as Hinata blushed red

"T-thank you Kushina-chan." Hinata told her as she blushed

"Lets go back to and eat for a bit, while team 7 wakes up." Naruto stated as the trio headed back to the area Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai was training. While Kurama slept under a tree.

"Hey Naruto, where did you go?" Kiba asked him as the others looked at him.

"I was just beating some sense into your idiotic sensei, and teammates." Naruto nonchalantly stated as Kurama woke up and stared at him

"You defeated Kakashi? He was the strongest gennin in his generation." Kurenai asked him in disbelief

"Was. Kakashi, like others who were seen as powerful stopped training. He became weak, and stagnate with his current power. So I was able to over power his arrogant team, no offence Kiba." Naruto told her

"Don't be. Kakashi is a lazy pervert. Sakura is a fangirl, and Sasuke is a brooding emo." Kiba told them

"So, what do you want to do while they wake up?" Naruto asked them

"How about we eat?" Hinata offered as Naruto unsealed several boxes of food.

"Sure, I could go for some food we've been training fairly hard."Kiba exclaimed as Naruto handed her bento boxes out to all of them.

"Thanks. How long do you think they will be out?" Kiba asked him

"I don't know? Maybe an hour or three? I kind of beat them, hard." Naruto shrugged

"Naruto-san, you are talking about beating a Jonin so casually." Shino told him while eating out of the bento box.

"Im just that awesome. Anyway, if you need me Ill be training for my fight with Zabuza. Ja ne." Naruto told them as he began training for his rematch.

"Kurenai-Sensei, do you think Naruto can match Zabuza in their rematch?" Hinata asked her teacher, concerned for Naruto's safety.

"I am not sure. Naruto is powerful, but so is Zabuza. I don't know who will win. But whoever wins, this will be a monumental battle." Kurenai told them

*End*


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

 **"Hello from the dark side ." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X Hinata X ?

What should the pairing be? I will be looking for suggestions to see what you want for the pairing.

*Story start*

"Ow, what the hell happened?" Kakashi asked as his team started to wake up

"Kakashi-sensei, what happened?" Sakura asked as she got up and noticed that it was dark out.

"I can't remember. Lets go into Tazuna's house and try to figure it out." Kakashi told them as they entered Tazunas house and say team 8 and Kiba eating with Tazuna

"Oh hey there. You guys feeling better after the beating I gave you?" Naruto taunts them

"What are you talking about Dobe?" Sasuke asked him.

"Either your repressing it, or you forget. You three challenged me to a fight, and I served your asses to you on a silver platter." Naruto told them as he laughed

"How can you be laughing?" a kid asked him

"Your Inari right? Thats because I'm with my friends, why wouldn't I be happy?" Naruto asked him as he took a bite from his fish.

"How can you be happy while people are suffering. A ninja like you probably doesn't even know about suffering!" Inari yelled at him as Naruto slowly set down his food.  
"Suffering? That is undergoing pain, distress, or hardship. I have gone through well over my fare share of suffering. Do you know what it feels like to be lit of fire. Or what it feels like to be electrocuted? Do you know what it is like to be waterboarded, then resusitated to do it again?

Do you know what crippling loneliness feels like? Listen Inari, I don't know what happened to you, but be happy that you have your mother and grandpa. Until recently, I didn't know about my family. So excuse me, but Ill be out training. Im not hungry anymore." Naruto told them as he left the building.  
"Is what he said true?" Tazuna asked team 8

"No, Naruto actually left out most of it. What he told you is the top ten worst things that happened to him earlier this year. How he is still sane is astounding." Kurenai told them as the civilians gasped.

*Naruto*

"FUCK! I can't let something like that happen again. I need to learn to keep my cool. I'll just train for a bit. _Yin bunshin(Yin clone),_ _Yang Bunshin(Yang clone)!"_ Naruto yelled as two columns of smoke appeared. From one a bulky version of Naruto wearing a robe and a halo. While the other one was a female version of Naruto, wearing a devil suit, with horns and a tail.

"Yin-san, I want you to work on Ninjutsu. Yang-san, I want you to work on Taijutsu. After you have used up your chakra, dispel your self. I will be working on chakra control." Naruto told his clones as they worked on their respective area.

Lets this _Kage bunshin no jutsu._ Lets do this!" Naruto yelled as he began his intense training exercise.

*Several hours of intense exercise later*

"Excuse me ninja-san, isn't it dangerous to sleep outside? You could get a cold." a young girl, around Naruto's age asked him

"What, oh. Don't worry about me miss, I can't catch a cold." Naruto assured her.

"I see by your headband that you are a ninja. Why are you in Nami no Kuni?" she asked him  
"Im currently aiding a bridge builder, and preparing for my rematch with Zabuza! My names Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated

"My Name is Haku Yuki. You said that you were having a rematch with Zabuza? You must be powerful. Do you think that you are strong?" Haku asked him

"I never thought about, nor do I think that matters. I simply want to see the land, and find my family." Naruto told her as Haku smiled

"Then you are truly strong. A person is able to become truly strong when they wish to protect someone they cherish. Can you help me collect some herbs for my friend?" Haku asked him

"Sure, so who is your friend?" Naruto asked her

"He is someone close to me. He saved me when I was living alone on the street. In Mizu no Kuni(Land of Mist), those with bloodlines were seen as causes of war. My mother was a member of the Yuki, _Hyoton(Ice release)._

My father didn't know this, and when my father saw that I activated my bloodline and killed my mother. In my defence, I killed him. For a year, I lived on the street. This man, who I see as my father, saved my life. He gave me a a reason to live, so I thank you for helping me collect the herbs." Haku thanked him

"Your welcome. Make sure that Zabuza is ready for the rematch." Naruto told her as he disappeared in a cloud of Maelstroms.

"You are an interesting boy Naruto-san. Very interesting, will have to tell Zabuza-sama this." Haku stated as she headed back to where her and Zabuza's base was.

*Naruto*

"I guess I should head back... after several hours of training." Naruto laughed as he began to focus chakra into his hands and punch through trees.

"Lets see what happens when I compress my chakra." Naruto questioned as he was enveloped in a red aura, similar to the Gate of death. Minus the cracking of the skin.

" _Kaiō-kenX1(World King fist X1)_." Naruto yelled as he slammed into a wall of tree, then disintegrated several trees with ONE PUNCH.

"This is awesome, I can't wait until I properly use this to its max!" Naruto cheered as he deactivated Kaiō-ken and headed back to the house.

"I wonder where the name came from?" Naruto asked himself as in another dimension, said saiyan sneezed.

*End*


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

 **"Hello from the dark side ." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X Hinata X ?

What should the pairing be? I will be looking for suggestions to see what you want for the pairing.

*Story start*

"Hey Naruto-san, what happened to you?" Shino asked him as he entered the building.

"I was just blowing off some steam. I shouldn't have let what that kid said get to me. So lets finish the training, I have a feeling that Zabuza will be back to full strength tomorrow." Naruto told them as they began training.

"Naruto-kun, are you ok? I felt a massive spike of chakra." Kushina asked him

"Its fine, I was compressing my chakra. I 'created' a technique called _Kaiō-ken(World King fist)_. It compresses my chakra then focuses it in the chakra gates. Its is similar to opening the eighth inner gate, without the whole... dying part.

It can also be increased, but you would also need to perfect the first form before boosting it. Here, let me demonstrate." Naruto told her as he was enveloped in a red aura. Drawing attention from team 7, and 8.

'Did Gai teach him that?' Kakashi thought as he was reminded of Gai opening The first Gate.

'How is the Dobe so strong!?' Sasuke fumed as he saw a column of red surging from where Team 8 was

' _Byakugan_ , what's Naruto-kun doing? The Chakra in his legs and arms are glowing brighter, while everywhere else seems paler?' Hinata thought as she deactivated her Byakugan to prevent her from going blind from the intensity of his chakra.

"Naruto, are you opening one of the Inner gates?" Kurenai asked him

"No. Im just compressing, then isolating the chakra into my arms and legs." Naruto told her as Kiba, and Shino looked confused

"Kurenai-sensei, what are the Eight Inner Gates?" Kiba asked her teacher

"The _Hachimon(Eight Inner Gates)_ are chakra limiters on the body. The Gate of Opening unlocks the muscles full capability and surrounds the user in a blue aura. The Gate of Healing increases muscle abilities, and temporarily gives you a boost of energy.

The Gate of life increases blood flow. The Gate of Pain increases speed and power. Gate of Limit increases power and speed. The Gate of View increases strength and speed, while it creates a vortex around the user and envelopes them is a blue aura.

The Gate of Wonder further increases your abilities, but causes intense pain if they come in contact with anything. Lastly theres the Gate of Death. With kills the user, but gives them 100x their base power. It also coats them in an aura of red mist produced from their blood. It roasts them from the inside outs, and like the other gate causes intense pain." Kurenai finished as her team flinched

"If Naruto-san is basically using the Eighth gate, why isn't he in pain?" Shino asked

"Thats because I am only using my chakra, I haven't opened my Gates." Naruto told her as Kiba stared at him

"Awesome, do you think that you could show me how to use it?" Kiba asked him

"Are you sure? There is a chance that it will rip your muscles apart if you make a mistake." Naruto told her as Kiba paled

"On second thought, I'll just stick with how I am now." Kiba told him as he nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway, lets get ready for our fight with Zabuza. What were you working on?" Naruto asked them

"We were working on our weak points. Like Shino's Taijutsu, or Hinata and Kiba's jutsu arsenal." Kurenai told him

"Cool, what are Kiba's and Hint's elements. I might have some techniques to help them." Naruto asked her

"Kiba is _Doton(Earth release)_ , and Hinata has two. _Ration(lightning release)_ and _Katon(Fire_ _release)_." Kurenai told him as he smiled

"Kiba, heres the _Doton:Yomi Numa(Earth release(Dark Swamp)_ _._ The hand signs are Boar and Tiger. It traps the victim in a swamp. It will allow you to use the _Gatsūga(Kang passing fang)_.

Hinata, you should try the _Raiken(Lightning fist)_ to paralyze your targets. Or the _Hiken(Fire fist)_ to burn your victim." Naruto told her as she nodded

"Naruto-san, how do you know so many different techniques?" Shino asked him

"I read a lot of techniques when I was younger." Naruto lied smoothly, not wanting to tell them about his past lives.

"Ok then." Shino stated

"Lets get training!" Naruto cheered as he strapped two 'Gai Approved' weight bands on each of his limbs.

"Naruto, where did you get those bands?" Kurenai asked him, afraid of the answer.

"Oh, I got them from Gai-sensei. When I was training with him, he gave me them. Since my Taijutsu was so poor." Naruto told them as he slumped over for a second.

"Naruto-kun, are those heavy?" Hinata asked him

"Only a few tonnes." Naruto casually stated as Kiba's jaw dropped

"How the hell can you carry that much!?" Kiba asked him

"This is nothing. Lee's weight several tonnes." Naruto told her as Kurenai's eyes widened.

"Why are his weights so heavy?" Shino asked him

"Lee has a rare medical condition, where he can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Like Gai, and his dad Dai were Taijutsu masters. So they each push to become the strongest Taijutsu masters in history. So Im going to show them the _Kaiō-ken(World King fist)_ " Naruto finished as his looked at him

"How is Lee doing?" Hinata asked him

"He is doing fine. Still trying to beat your cousin though." Naruto told her as Hinata nodded.

"So lets get training!" Kiba cheered as Naruto created several dozen clone, and began sparring amonst themselves.

"Naruto-san, why do you have your clones fight?" Shino asked him

"To help me find weak points in my fighting, and improve my awareness to my surroundings." Naruto told his teammate, who nodded.

"Makes sense. Please continue." Shino told him as Naruto went back to his training.

*End*


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

 **"Hello from the dark side ." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X Hinata X Kushina X ?

I have the pairing ready. One more place left NxHxKxHxSx?

*Story start*

"Hey Naruto. If you said Lee couldn't mould Chakra, How are you going to teach him the _Kaiō-ken_?"Kiba asked him

"I meant that he couldn't externally mould chakra. He can mould chakra in his body, and open the _Hachimon(Eight inner gates)_." Naruto told her as the two teams headed to the bridge.

"Naruto-san, are you sure it is safe to head to the bridge and leave Tazunas family alone?" Shino asked him

"Yeah, I left several lines of clones hidden around the area of their houses." Naruto stated as the bridge became visible through the mist.

"What happened here?" Tazuna asked as various builders were lying on the ground, covered in blood.

"D-demons." One of the builders told him as he passed out.

"Zabuza Momochi, and the _Oni Kyōdai(Demon brothers)._ So you attacked all of these builders, and where is your assistant?" Naruto asked him as the hunter win appeared.

"Haku, take care of the Hyuuga and Uchiha." Zabuza told the hunter nin who began assaulting the two.

'Haku?' Naruto thought as Zabuza pulled out his sword

"Im going to take care of Zabuza, Team 7 & 8 should deal with the demon brothers." Naruto told them as he unsealed KuroHime and Shirohime.

"Gaki, you got lucky the first time. This time, you won't be!" Zabuza warned him as he swung at his chest.

"Sorry Zabuza, but you are going to do better then that." Naruto told him as he countered.

"I got to ask you, how are you so good at Kenjutsu?" Zabuza asked him as they countered several swings at vital areas.

"What can I say, I'm an Uzumaki. Its in my blood." Naruto shocked Zabuza

"I thought all those tough bastards died out during the great shinobi war time?" Zabuza questioned

"What can I say, you can't wipe us out." Naruto told him as he landed a cut on Zabuza's side.

"Lucky shot, but your going to have to do better then that!" Zabuza yelled as he swing his Kubikiribōchō blade, which lodged it in Naruto's abdomen.

"Ouch, this kind of hurts. To bad Uzumaki can tank hits!" Naruto told him as he punched the top part of the blade.(Roughly 15cm of the blade, and 10cm visible.)

"Wow, you Uzumaki are tough." Zabuza stated as Naruto continued his assault.

"Yeah we are. Have you seen any Uzumaki, or people with red hair during your time?" Naruto asked as Zabuza landed a long gash on his right forearm.

"A few. Ameyuri Ringo. Fuguki Saikazan, and Mei Temuri. Though the first two are likely dead." Zabuza told him as his blade regenerated as an astonishing rate.

"Thanks. Do you know if fragments of your sword can regenerate too?" Naruto asked him as he slashed Zabuza's shoulder.

"I don't know. Lets finish this fight soon, Haku it going to defeat those two." Zabuza stated as the two of them leapt back from their fight.

"I don't care about the Emo, just don't kill the Hyuuga. She isn't a bitch." Naruto told him as Haku jumped onto the water, that they were standing on.  
"Zabuza-sama, I took care of these two gennins." Haku told him as Naruto saw Sasuke and Hinata coated with Ice needles.

"Haku-san, go help the demon brothers. I think they need some help." Zabuza told his companion who left to fight.

"Lets finish this soon." Naruto told him, unaware that the blade fragment was slowly regenerating.

"Lets. _Kirigakure no jutsu(Hidden in mist technique)_ _._ " Zabuza called out as mist thickened around them, and Zabuza disappeared into it.

"You'll have to do better then that. I have trained myself to be able to fight blind, to counteract the Sharingan." Naruto told Zabuza as he pulled out a rag out of his pocket, and tied it over his eyes.

"Your pretty good, for a kid!" Zabuza called out from several different points as a dozen Zabuza's leapt past him from several angles.

"I guess I AM!" Naruto yelled as he chopped on of the passing Zabuza, who dissolved into water.

"Nice reflexes kid. _Sairento Kiringu(Soundless Murder Technique)_ but no one escapes from my Silent killing technique." Zabuza warned him as a bloody mark appeared along his right side.

"Sorry Zabuza, but you can't distract me with that bird noise." Naruto told him as he held up his swords in a defensive position.  
"Im Not making a bird noise." Zabuza told him as the mist dissipated and Naruto ripped off the rag covering.

"DAMN IT KARACHI, YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL THEM!" Naruto yelled as he went to block Kakashi's _Raikiri_ , but he was to slow. Right when Naruto was about to stop Kakashi, the _Raikiri_ pierced right through Haku's chest. Striking her right through the heart.

"Damn it Kakashi, you didn't have to use an S-rank assassination technique on her!" Naruto yelled as he slammed a chakra coated fist right into his chest.

"Nar...uto." Haku muttered as Naruto tried to stop the bleeding.

"Don't worry Haku, I'll fix you up!" Naruto told her as Haku stopped him.

"No, Naruto. My hard life is up. For the first time in my life, since meeting Zabuza I wont be hunted down. Because of my bloodline, I was forced to live on the streets. My father killed my mother when he found out about her bloodline, and I was forced to kill him in self defence. For a long time, I lived on the streets. Until Zabuza found me. He saved me and gave me a purpose, a reason to live. I'm just sad that I couldn't help him anymore." Haku told him as the light faded from her eyes.

"*clap* *Clap* *clap*. Looks like the Demon of the mist was bested by some kids. Well I wasn't going to pay you anyway. You are simply to expensive. Anyone who kills Zabuza will get paid double." Gato stated as he emerged from the mist with two hundred mercenaries.

"You Midget. If you didn't lie **HAKU WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" Naruto yelled a pure black and purple lightning** **surrounded him as he started to release dark red chakra.**

"Anyone who kills the kid and Zabuza will get quadruple pay." Gato told them as he ran to the back of the crowd, and let the merc's deal with them.

*End*

A/N: Don't worry Spark681 I have a plan for that.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - thoughts

 **"Oy gaki listen to me" -demon speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-demon Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _"Yo baka" Animals Non-Humans translation/speech_

 **"Hello from the dark side ." -Dawson whitford 2016** ( my friend and my alpha reader)

Naruto X Hinata X Kushina X ?

I have the pairing ready. One more place left NxHxKxHxSx?

*Story start*

 **"DAMN YOU GATO! ZABUZA, GET YOUR ASS UP AND HELP HE KILL THESE BASTARD!" N** **aruto told him as a skeletal bone armour started to form on him, with lightning arcing off him**

"Lets do this." Zabuza told him as Naruto ripped out the sword part out, and it regenerated into a black with red streak version of the Kubkiribōchō in his hand.

 **"Lets cut these bastards up!" Naruto told him as Purple and black** **lightning sparked off the blade.**

"Lets do this!" Zabuza yelled as they began to dismember the mercenaries.

 **"DIE!" Naruto screamed out as he chopped up several of them up.**

"Damn kid, your vicious!"Zabuza stated as half of the merc's lay dead on the ground.

 **"Damn right! These bastards** **deserve everything coming to them!" Naruto yelled as he ripped a man inhale with his hands**

"DAMN IT! How are you losing to one man, and a Kid!?" Gato asked as 3/4 of the mercenaries lay dead around him.

 **"GATO! YOU DIE TODAY!" Naruto yelled as both Zabuza and Naruto put Gato's head into the inner part of the blade, and pulled in** **opposite directions. Ripping Gato apart.**

"Gato, were here to ..." Inari yelled as all the villagers were standing there with makeshift weapons weapons, only to find a bloody massacre.

 **"Inari, I am proud that you could rally the** **villagers. But, you need to leave. Head to Gato's fortress, and raid his vault. You wont want to see how I will finish this." Naruto told him as the villagers left and Naruto turned back to the remaining enemies on the bridge.**

 **"Who's feeling lucky?" Naruto asked as a skeletal fox tail formed behind him, and he finished off the remainder of them.**

 **"Zabuza,** looks like this fight is over. But about the cost. Sure Nami no Kuni is free, but how many innocent died during that midgets rein? Haku was one of the few people that I could relate to, and she was killed because of him." Naruto asked as Zabuza fell to the ground.

 **"Naruto, there is still a chance to save her. The body can go 4-6 minutes with no blood flowing, its been three minutes so your window is closing in." Kurama told him as Naruto ran over to where Haku was.**

"Damn it, the _Raikiri_ destroyed here heart. Fuck, I have an Idea. This is going to hurt like a bitch though." Naruto muttered to himself as ripped out his heart.

 **"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kuram** **a asked him**

"Kurama... Im using my Uzumaki blood to help jump start her body. Since the _Raikiri_ destroyed her heart, this is the only replacement I could find." Naruto told her as he placed s large portion of his heart into chest.

 **"Naruto, I hope I know what you're doing." Kurama told him as he began to use chakra to attach the veins and arteries inside Haku.**

"There, its... done." Naruto muttered as he passed out from the prolonged shock of removing his heart.

 **(A/N: Before you say that this is impossible. Note, in cannon Naruto had a Chidori jammed through his heart. He lived from that, he can live from this.)**

*Several days later*

"Ow, what happened?" Naruto asked as his chest was wrapped in bandage.  
 **"you** idiot!" Kushina, Kurama,and Hinata told him, as the first two slapped him across the face

"Naruto-kun, do you have any idea how dangerous that was?!" Hinata asked him, giving him the triple women glare.

"I'm sorry, but did Haku make it?" Naruto asked as Haku glomped him

 **"Yes. Shortly after you passed out, Haku woke up. Zabuza decided that he was tired of running and returned to fight in the Mist. He decided that Haku should head back to the Hidden Leaf and stop running." Kurama told him as he nodded.**

"So Haku-san, how are feeling?" Haku asked her as she got off him

"I am doing fine. Thank you." Haku told him, to which he smiled.

"Thats great. Hows the bridge doing?" Naruto asked them as Shino entered the room.

"Naruto-san, I see your awake. The bridge is nearing completion. ... where are your pants?" Shino asked Naruto, who looked down.

"AH, WHERE ARE MY PANTS?!" Naruto asked as he saw he was only wearing bandages around his chest.

 **"Your clothes were either soaked in blood, or were ripped apart." Kurama told him as he rapped the blanket around him**

"So, um, thank you Shino." Naruto told his teammate, who left with a faint blush.

"That wasn't awkward at all." Kushina muttered as Naruto put on his pants

"I'm going to go outside and train. I'll be back at lunch." Naruto told them as he began to unwrap the bandage around his chest.

"No you don't. Your body is still recovering. So no training until we get back to Konoha." Hinata sternly told him as he showed his displeasure.

"But Hinata-chan." Naruto wined as Kushina laughed

"You two should like an old married couple." Kushina pointed out while Kurama laughed.

"I wonder why?" Hinata muttered, but none of them heard her.

"Please Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked her, activating one of the deadliest _Kinjutsu(Forbidden techniques)_ known to shinobi, or civilian. The dreaded _Koinu no me jutsu(Puppy eye technique)_.

"Fine, but no over doing it!" Hinata warned him

"Yatta!" Naruto yelled as he went to train

 **"Hold on Naruto. On the b** **ridge you unlocked two _Kekkei Genkei._ The first of them being the _Shikotsuyaku(dead bone pulse)_ ,** **which controls the creation and destruction of cell, and the control over ones bones** **.**

 **The other is _Saiko Raiton(_** _ **Supreme Lightning release),**_ **which allows the wielder to control black and purple lightning. The most dangerous, and** **uncontrollable of the elements. Next to fire." Kurama told Naruto as she held him by the scruff of his shirt.**

"Really, oh now I definitely have to train now!" Naruto yelled as he disappeared so fast, all that was let was an after image.

"Damn it, now he's going to work himself out now." Hinata sighed as she chased after said idiot.

*end*


	17. AN

Check the Poll on my page to help me with what I should update.

If you have one that is not on the Poll, Then Review and tell me what I should update


End file.
